Uh, jeg ville ønske jeg var dig
|year = 1959 |position = 5th |points = 12 |previous = Jeg rev et blad ud af min dagbog |next = Det var en yndig tid }} Uh jeg ville onske jeg var dig was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1959 in Cannes performed by Birthe Wilke. This was her second appearance at the contest, where this time she was performing as a soloist. The song is a love ballad, in which Wilke sings about how much she wishes she were her lover. She then describes how she would love herself in this situation, including asking for her own hand in marriage. The song was performed second on the night, following France and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 12 points. Lyrics Danish= Elsker man fuldt, elsker man helt Er ingen delt natur Og man er tro, tro mod amour Så vil jeg elskes igen Lyt derfor til mig, min ven For uh, jeg ville ønske, jeg var dig Uh, hvor skulle jeg dog elske mig Klappe min kind og stryge mit hår og skænke mig sol og vår Tusinde kys og tusinde kæl det undte jeg tit mig selv Så uh, jeg ville ønske jeg var dig Uh, hvor skulle jeg knuselske mig Sikke et sus og sikke et liv og sikke et perspektiv Ja, uh, jeg ville ønske jeg var dig Derfor spør’ jeg dig: gik du samme vej Og mødte du dig i kyssenes leg, hvis omvendt du var mig Når vi bli’r halvfems, si’r vi: hvem er hvem’s? Fortryllende du, jeg synger som nu: da du da da dej da du Så uh, jeg ville ønske jeg var dig Uh, men hvis en dag du fri’r til mig Så si’r jeg: du, det gik som det sku’, så gifter du dig med mig Så uh, det var da godt at du var dig Derfor spør’ jeg dig: Gik du samme vej Og mødte du dig i kyssenes leg, hvis omvendt du var mig me Når vi bli’r halvfems si’r vi: hvem er hvem’s? Fortryllende du, jeg synger som nu: da du da da dig da du Så uh, jeg ville ønske, jeg var dig Uh, men hvis en dag du fri’r til mig Så si’r jeg: du det gik som det sku’, så gifter du dig med mig Så uh, det var da godt, at du var dig |-| Translation= If you love fully, you love entirely You’re no divided nature And you’re faithful, faithful to amour Then I want to be loved back Therefore, listen to me, my friend For ooh, I’d wish I were you Ooh, how I’d love me Pat my cheek and stroke my hair and give me sun and spring A thousand kisses and a thousand caresses I’d often grant myself So ooh, I’d wish I were you Ooh, how I’d hug me What a whirl and what a life and what a perspective Yes, ooh, I’d wish I were you That’s why I ask you: if you walked the same path And if you met you in the play of the kisses, if, on the other hand, you were me When we are ninety, we’ll say: who’s who’s? Enchanting you, I sing like now: da doo da da dey da doo So ooh, I’d wish I were you Ooh, but if one day, you ask me to marry you Then I’ll say: you know, it went as it should, then you’ll marry me So ooh, it was good that you were you That’s why I ask you: if you walked the same path And if you met you in the play of the kisses, if, on the other hand, you were me When we are ninety, we’ll say: who’s who’s? Enchanting you, I sing like now: da doo da da dey da doo So ooh, I’d wish I were you Ooh, but if one day, you ask me to marry you Then I’ll say: you know, it went as it should, then you’ll marry me So ooh, it was good that you were you Videos Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1959 Category:20th Century Eurovision